You're Cute
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Dedicated to @independent-fics. Short sweet little ficlet about the scene in 3x14 and how I'd like for Felicity to find out about it. I was also very inspired by the past few days of Arrow spoilers! Enjoy


For you my dear friend independent-fics!

Disclaimer no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation with Arrow or it's characters.

You're Cute

"Felicity…"

"Hmmm…Oliver…" Her voice was sleep filled as she lightly hummed out her response which caused my mouth to pull at the sides my smile growing as I watched her yawn.

Kissing her forehead gently I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her still half closed eyes as I leaned forward lightly pecking her parted lips. "Baby can you hear me?"

She snuffled and leaned closer her nose rubbing lightly against the base of my throat in response. "No….Oliver what time is it?"

"Early…like 3 in the morning early…Felicity do you still think I'm cute?" I waited for the response I was sure would follow. Being alone with Felicity for five months had taught me a great many things like she talked in her sleep, her nail color often matched her moods and never ever wake her unless you had a spectacular reason. This didn't qualify.

"What?...Why?...Oliver what…oh I'm so confused…" I waited for the second part of her ramble to come spilling forth her face beginning to flush as my fingers ran in small concentric patterns over her exposed hip bone. One…two…three…

"3 IN THE MORNING! OLIVER WHAT THE HELL!" There it was I smiled despite her raised voice as her bright beautiful blue eyes widened one part in anger and the other in sheer frustration over my rather confusing actions. Stilling my fingers actions against her soft skin I grabbed her pulling her naked chest flush with my own kissing her soundly silencing her rather perfectly.

"Nice try…Oliver why am I awake?" Her lips were red and her breathes were uneven but her tone stern as she adjusted her body until her breasts were rubbing up and down my scarred skin.

Smiling softly I repeated my question from before. "Do you still think I'm cute?" I had to swallow the laugh that was building in my chest as her face contorted into absolute confusion. I waited for her to respond but apparently my question and the rather late hour had left her for the first time in five months speechless. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? Oliver baby what are you talking about?" Her voice sounded perplexed as she started trailing her fingers lightly through my short hair. I closed my eyes out of instinct as she began to gently rub at the temples of my forehead.

With my eyes still firmly closed I answered my voice becoming lower as she began to rub her toes up and down the back of my calf as she peppered my throat with chaste kisses. "It's how we …well it's the moment that I first "met" you." Her lips paused against the column of my throat as I spoke once more my voice becoming lower and lower with each movement her body made against mine. I pulled back slightly so I could look into her eyes my next words important to understanding my original question. "Do you remember what I told you when we went to Nanda Parbat?"

With my gaze firmly locked to her now vivid and lively blue eyes she nodded slowly her voice responding in a tone barely higher than a whispering wind. "Yes you were back in Star…" She swallowed heavily as the memories from many years prior came forth from the corners of her beautiful mind. "Oliver…" she gulped loudly as I smiled brightly her recognition finally dawning across her beautiful face. "Are you telling me that you saw me when you came back home?" Her expression was now a cross between shocked and slightly horrified as I answered her timid response.

"You were looking at the picture on my mother's desk…You leaned forward and tilted your head downwards as you spoke you're words caused me to smile…caused me to respond with happiness and not fear or dread." Her cheeks flushed bright red as I repeated her forgotten phrase. "You said I was cute…you're unguarded moment gave me one of my own." Laughter erupted from my chest as she hid her face in the hollow of my throat her warm strangled breaths heating my already warm skin.

"Oh God…I'm…Oh I also said a few other things like you're dead… and oh yes I have to stop talking to myself…I'm just so embarrassed." I laughed harder as she snuggled deeper into my embrace her right leg coming up to hook around my hip as her hands dug firmly into my shoulder blades. She had effectively caged me in with her warm naked form as she muttered incoherently into my throat.

"Felicity it was cute…baby you were cute…you have to nothing to be embarrassed about." Kissing the crown of her head I smiled as she retorted her lips still firmly pressed against my skin.

"Oh yeah real cute me talking to a picture of you and your father in what I thought was an empty office. How can you even remember that? I just kissed her once more letting my lips linger against her skin as she responded in kind. Soon the words stopped as our lips came together; our kisses started off slow and sweet each of us exploring the other as we'd done so many times before. As the kisses became more intense as did my need to feel her once again as I buried myself within her tight clenched core. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were the soft and then torrid screams that escaped past our dueling tongues.

The morning light filtered in past the thin curtains of our modest white walled bedroom. I glanced towards the clock on the white bedside table seeing that it was just half past 9 my eyes settling on the picture that was placed to the right of the neon screen. It was taken early on in our trip she'd been hesitant to have our picture taken but in the end I just leaned forward wrapping my arms securely around her middle as I pulled her until she was flush against my chest. I smiled my eyes were looking directly at the camera but Felicity…her eyes were half closed her face lit from within her smile small but warm as the camera captured one of our many perfect moments.

"Oliver…baby why are you staring at the picture like it's going to disappear?" I shivered slightly at the sound of her sleep laden voice as I always did when we woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Placing a swift kiss to her forehead I settled further into the pillow my fingers lightly trailing up and down her spine.

"You never answered my question." She smiled lazily as she fully opened her eyes her words causing me to snicker in response.

"And what question was that Mr. Queen?"

"Do you still think I'm cute?" She brought her lips together as her eyebrows knit together; she waited for long moments as she carefully considered her next words.

"No." I huffed in shock but also amusement as her serious expression turned shy her eyes revealing far more than her simple words ever could.

"No huh?" I could barely contain my amusement as I caught on to the game that she'd begun to play her fingers digging deeply into my waist bring my pelvic bone in direct connection with her own.

"Nope…" I smiled as she lengthened the word popping the p as her lips drifted dangerously close to my own. "Now I think you're…well mine."

With a raise in my eyebrows and voice I responded my smile growing wider and wider by the moment. "Yours hmmm…when did I become yours?"

"The moment you stepped into my office…or maybe it was the moment I said you were cute only you know the answer." She paused for a moment kissing my lips lightly before continuing. "So which one was it? When did you realize that you were mine?"

I smiled lightly and replied…"Neither."

"So when did you become mine?" She wasn't angry or upset she was just genuinely curious as our little game suddenly became a more serious moment.

"The moment you told me you loved me." Her eyes glinted with understanding but also shock as I reached forward tracing a finger down the slope of her face.

"Really? It took you that long to realize that? Hmmm and I thought you were smart."

I shrugged our arms linked around the others as I nuzzled her nose with my own. "Oh I am it just took me that long to realize that I'd been yours since before we'd even officially met."

Nuzzling me back she spoke her voice getting lower and lower with each pass her fingers made over my hips. "How exactly did my admission of the fact that I was in love with you help with that?"

"It made me remember…" I stopped nuzzling her at this point as I once again pulled back slightly wanting to see her face in this moment. "I remembered every moment that we'd shared…I recalled every single aspect of our time together and I recalled every single thing that made me fall so deeply in love with you. Then as if I'd been struck by lightning I realized that you'd been my one bright spot…you've always been able to make me smile even before I knew your name." Kissing her lightly I waited for her next response.

"Oliver…" She kissed me back her kiss was light and quick but still the pressure of her lips against mine made my heart thud heavily within my chest. "Why so reflective all the sudden?"

I closed my eyes slightly as I took the mental path through our shared home. I visualized every picture and knick knack that we'd both aquired over the past five months. I saw her sitting on the counter holding yet another cookbook as she burned the contents of the pan into blackened dust. I smiled as she leaned forward trusting me to carry her weight as I set her down her neck bending back until our smiling lips touched her arms wrapped tightly around my sides. "I was just seeing the life we've built and the home that we've created…You gave me a home and I'm grateful."

She smiled this time as she came closer her lips hovering mere millimeters from my own. "All because I said you were cute?" I leaned forward claiming her lips once more as I hummed my answer into her parted lips.

"Yes…" She hummed in response as our bodies once again moved to a rhythm that we'd all but perfected over the past five months. I sighed as we parted her body and now mine were both spent but that didn't erase the smiles that graced or flushed faces. I watched her silently as she stood her naked form moving slowly towards the small bathroom I leaned over reaching down to my discarded pants until I felt the black felt box firmly within my grasp. Smiling as I heard the sound of the shower spray hitting the glass door I opened the box gazing down at the ring that I'd bought weeks before. I was ready and I hoped she was to. I'd never thought I'd want this..that I'd want her…but I do and hopefully by the end of tonight she'll show me that she wants me to.


End file.
